Light A Match
by aut189
Summary: Everywhere she went she was known as Fire. Cheryl Blossom rocked red, displayed fire in her soul. That was until the day she met Toni. That girl changed her world. They started dating towards the end of sophomore year and had been going steady until a wicked from her past came back to haunt her one last final time.
1. June 8th, 2019

**Chapter 1: June 8th, 2019**

Cheryl awoke late that night with a bang against her window pane. The sound caused her to jump and look out the window. Ever since she met Toni; her life was happier, less mayhem. There was many things she'd gotten through since Jason's death.

She gained a new family; Betty, Alice, Polly, the twins, FP, Jughead and Jellybean. FP and Alice adopted her a few years ago, she was surprised by the news and couldn't believe it.

_"Wait, you're serious!" She stated, eyes widening in shock. "You guys want me to be your adopted daughter?"_

_Alice nodded her head as she curled into FP's body," Of course, Cheryl! You're family!" Cheryl's eyes blurred with tears. _

_"Wow..." She took a step back," Yes I'll be your daughter!" She exclaimed, seconds later she was wrapped in by their arms. _

_FP smiles," Welcome to the family, Kid."_

Now Cheryl walked to the window and then felt a hand wrapped around her mouth, suffocating the oxygen from her lungs and falling into the an unknown pair of arms.

Cheryl gets a good look at the person before her vision blurred into nothing," It's you!" She screamed until her mouth falls shut, turning the darkness into her playground.

Six hours later, Toni walks into the house after a long shift from The Wyrm. Her heels were aching, her shoulders spazzing from lack of sleep and lately her eyes felt heavy.

Over the past three years, Toni married Cheryl with FP's permission. She was so nervous she remembered the day just like it was yesterday.

_Toni walked into FP's Sheriff office, nerves aching from her head to her toes. She knocked on the door with her knuckles jittering against the hollow wooden door. _

_"Come on." She heard him call, she opened the door. FP was seated in a office chair, typing in a report,"Toni, what brings this surprise visit?" FP asked with an openly surprised reaction. _

_Toni's face seemed quickly stressed," Uh, um... I'm here to ask you something or more like your permission..." oh great this isn't going to go well, she thought to herself. _

_FP smiled brightly at her, standing up from his chair and greeted her properly by a warm hug. "Okay, What is it, Toni?"_

_Her feet shift nervously as she released herself from the hug," I— I would like to ask if I could have your permission to marry Cheryl..."_

_He engulfs her into a friendly hug," Welcome to family, Toni!"_

_Toni stares at him for a second," Wait what seriously? Just like that. I-i had a whole speech prepared." _

_He shakes his head at her and chuckles softly," It's fine. I figured this day would come. Come on, Toni, you guys have been together for two and half years. I knew this was gonna happen. Alice has been bugging me about planning weddings ever since ours."_

_"Oh thank you! And, let me propose first, Alice." She chuckled along. _

She noticed the lights were off, figuring out that Cheryl had gone to sleep early. She walked down the hall, stepping lightly, trying not to make too much noise.

"Cher?" She called softly as she reached over the bed. She pressed before of her palms on the mattress," Cher, I'm home."

She began to worry when she didn't hear anything," Cheryl!" She screamed," It's not funny! Please answer me!"

She flicked on the lights, let out a scream that caused her to fall to ground," Oh my god! Cheryl!"

She dialed the police, then alerted her family while trying to keep it together. All she knew was someone took her wife and she had to find who was responsible.


	2. Game Alight

**Chapter 2: Game Alight**

Time hasn't moved since Cheryl disappeared on the eighth of June. Toni sipped at her fifth cup of coffee, anxiously tapping her fingers against the police report.

It only had been six hours since the cops started searching. They asked if Cheryl had any enemies. Toni couldn't remember. Her father dead, Mother in-prisoned for the Griffins Gargoyle game.

"Toni?" She heard a voice behind, she shifted in her chair, and put a face to the name.

"FP..." Her voice soft, drained from lack of sleep. She hadn't slept in hours.

FP slowly approached her, he walked over to the desk, gently took the cup from her hands and set it down. He then took her shaky hand into his and gives her a small smile.

It was faint, but it gave her some assurance. She needed it right now; more than he does.

_He was sleeping when he heard his phone ring, he slowly reached over sleeping Alice and brought the phone to his ear. _

_"Hello?" _

_On the other line, He could hear sniffling, he checked the caller ID and instantly there was a pit forming in his stomach. _

_"Toni? Can you tell me why you are crying? Are you alright?" _

_"FP... Cheryl's been taken!" She cried out, FP abruptly jumped out of bed. _

_"What?!" His voice roared, causing Alice to awake. "What do you mean she's been taken?" _

_Alice looked over at her husband with worried eyes, she just sat back and listened to the sobbing on the other side of the phone. _

_"I don't know! I walked in after my shift and then I went to bed room, turned on the lights and— There was blood on the floor.." Alice's stomach rolls at that. _

_FP finally clears his throat," We will right there, Toni. Stay put!"_

Toni gave a sad smile back," The police haven't found anything yet."

FP takes a seat next to her, pulling her into his arms," They will I promise, Toni. She will come back home."

Toni wanted to believe him. She should believe him; she always has. He lead her through the Serpents. He became her moral model. He left her become his family. He's her family.

"This doesn't make sense! Cheryl doesn't have any enemies! She would've told me!" She knew that Cheryl trusted her and she wouldn't lie to her.

FP stayed quite as she argued that the cops weren't doing anything and only focusing on themselves.

"These cops are worse than Riverdale." That was true. FP believed they were too. When he was Sherriff for Riverdale.

He tried to keep everything in check; his wife had been selling Fizzle Rocks behind his back, his son and his friends were part of a charade made by Penelope Blossom. It had been a rough two years.

Things settled down after that. Him and Alice finally got together and a year later got married. The kids seemed okay with it.

Shortly after that, Him and Alice adopted Cheryl; now that she was missing caused him such pain. He loved her like his own. He ignored the fact she was born a Blossom. It wasn't her fault she was born into that incest bred pool as Alice calls it.

"Agreed." He slightly chuckled, causing Toni to crack a small laugh before she went silent again.

X—x

Toni's phone blared as she exited the shower. Billie Eilish's Lovely played as she toweled herself off. Toni tried to sing along; she did but the music only made her cry.

She slid against the outside of the shower door, tears sliding down her cheeks, coating her towel that loosely fell from her steamed body.

She could hear Cheryl's sweet tone singing along and aiming for the highest note in her head as the song played.

She missed Cheryl so much. This wasn't the plan. She wanted Cheryl's arms around, her lips kissing hers softly and to hear her soft voice again.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door," Antoinette, It's Veronica let me in."

With hesitation, Toni unlocked the door, scooting away, wiping at her tears with a lazy swipe of her hand. Veronica's face softened when she caught a glimpse of Toni's tear stricken cheeks.

"Oh Toni..." She says with a soft empathic voice.

Toni starts sobbing again, curling her face into her knees. Veronica quickly scurries across the bathroom and engulfs her into a hug. "Shhh, Toni... we will find her." She whispers calmly into her ears.


	3. May 15th

Chapter 3: May 15th

May 15th 2019

Cheryl's phone buzzed against the hard surface. Her eyes slowly narrowed and her hands drew her fingers to wrap around her phone. She hadn't told Toni that she had received threatening text messages and letters since February.

She unlocked her phone with her passcode as her fingers trembled. She doesn't know where or who it is coming from. She is in constant fear.

Unknown: Cheryl, sweetheart, your days have been numbered. You have three weeks to come up with money or we come for Ms. Topaz.

Cheryl: No, I'll have the money before then. Meet at the bridge?

Unknown: All 10g's?

Cheryl: Yes, all Ten Grand. Now, leave her alone. She's not part of this!

Unknown: I'd be careful if I were you Blossom, you owe me. You bled my money dry and you know what your punishment if I don't get what I'm owed.

Cheryl's hands shook violently as tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't meant to piss them off. She only did it to protect her Blossom earnings.

Cheryl: I know. And I will have it by Tuesday at dusk.

Unknown: Tuesday at DUSK. No later, or well you know...

—xx—

June 14th 2019

Toni re-read the statements that FP had provided for her. Since the investigation was transfer over to Riverdale County Sheriff's department, FP had taken over. Her head was spinning with the new information. She couldn't believe what she was reading. What had Cheryl been hiding behind her back? She had many questions and one of them remained unanswered.

Who took her girlfriend? That question had been bugging her since June 8th. It only had been the fourth day in their investigation. FP looked over their bank records or transfers she could've made to this individual.

Betty had a strong alibi. On June 8th, She was helping Veronica with La Bonne Nuit as a bar tender. Veronica was shortened on her staff that night, swamped with customers. Betty offered to take on a shift and didn't come home until Five A.M.

As for Jughead Jones, He was in Heartland, Canada with Archie. FP confirms that he chatted his son around eight o'clock. Jellybean needed help with homework and he had to go.

"This doesn't make sense." Toni frowned at the papers littered in front of her. "She wouldn't keep the fact she had a blackmailer after her and myself from me. I refuse to believe it!"

FP knew it hurt her to see that Cheryl had kept this hidden from her on purpose. He would feel the same way if Alice did that. He looked up at her, sensing that she needed a break.

"Toni, lets take a break. We have been working since ten this morning." He suggested.

Toni sighed, nodding before discarding the papers and headed out the door. Her heart skipped frantically at the thought.

Cheryl was trying to keep herself from whoever took her. Then why didn't she come to FP? Was she going to before it was too late?

All Toni knew was that her abductor had a personal issue with her and Cheryl.


	4. Blossom Affair

**Chapter 4: Blossom Affair**

_June, 15, 2019_

A Knick in Toni's heart as the clock struck ten o' clock tore in half. She tried sleeping on her side but only ended up curling up in Cheryl's side of the bedside. She kept expected Cheryl to snap at her for sleeping on her side. But nothing came not even a shriek. She tossed and turned for about an hour until she gave up. She checked the time and groaned.

It was only 11:23 P.M, still no sign of sleep in Antoinette's body. She had work in the morning at 11 A.M. You would be surprised how many people like to drink Alcoholic beverages in the morning.

Eventually, Toni tunes out her thoughts and falls into a slumber. About Four o'clock her alarms blares awaking Toni from her sleepy mind. She threw her legs over the edge of their queen sized bed, rubbing at the sandman in the corners of her eyes and sighed loudly to herself as she thought about her long day she had to deal with.

She makes herself a pot of coffee, fighting the tears from leaving her eyes as Cheryl's favorite mug caught her sight. Day five seemed a lot harder than the other days. She arrived early at the Wyrm, that Veronica bought back from Hiram after her father got out of prison.

October, 4th, 2018

Veronica came up to her with a smile written into her face. Toni tried to scoop out what she written but wasn't sure what it was. Veronica handed her a Manila folder with Bolded letters.

Whyte Wyrm.

Owner: Veronica Lodge.

Co-Owner: Antoinette Blossom.

She scanned the document with her eyes, trying to make sense of what she keeps re-reading. She looked up to the Latina with a-gaped mouth.

"Veronica, are you serious?" She couldn't keep the shock out of her voice.

Veronica nodded," Yes, I'm dead on my pearl necklace serious. There's no one who knows this place better than you. No more more qualified with the credentials to help run a bar. I'm always in New York and Miami running with Archie to do gigs. His musical path has really taken off...especially after him having to take a break from music. So, I don't have enough time in-between running Pop's, La Bonne Nuit and now the Wyrm." She explained passionately.

Toni's mind was blown away." So, what do you say, Antoinette? Is that a yes I hear?" This was an opportunity of the life time. She couldn't pass it up.

She nodded her head." Yes, I'll take it!" Veronica smiled before hugging her.

"Well, Topaz, it's gonna be a pleasure to do business with you." She was about to turn away when Veronica said another thing," Don't forget to renew your liquor license. I don't need the feds on my ass. After my dad went to prison for... well you know..."

He went to prison for intentional attempted murder against Forsythe Pendleton Jones 3rd. FP had gotten Mary to be his lawyer and Hiram, Penny and Malachi were all sent to behind bars.

"Already working on it, Partner." Toni replied with a smirk.

That night she told her wife the news and they celebrated with hot sex.

June, 16th, 2019

11:23 A.M

After she walked in at 5 A.M, Toni went into the liquor cellar to replace the empty bottles of Whiskey, Rum, Tequila, Gin and other alcoholic beverages. She cleaned the bar and stools after last night staff failed to clean up a bar fight.

"Topaz, James Runch is requesting table seven." Her assistant manager told her as she handed her the check-in list.

She clicked her tongue." Alright, thanks, Kelly. Go check if we have enough Snakebite in the liquor cellar."

"On it, Boss." Kelly said before walking away.

It only been a few minutes since Kelly went to the basement to do inventory like Toni had told her to do so. She came back with a shake to her head." Nope, all out."

Toni bit back a sigh. This was the last thing she needed. "Go order some!" She barked. She already had Cheryl's abduction make her on edge.

"Yes, Ma'am."


	5. Ties To Crime

Chapter 5: Ties To Crime

June, 25, 2019

"Has anything happened to Cheryl that would cause her blackmailer to kidnap her?" FP asks Toni on the 25th of June.

Cheryl has officially been missing for Two and half weeks and sixteen days. Toni already sleeps and FP starts to worry.

"She was almost raped by a guy she won't name from New York. His family paid her hush money to keep quiet and Penelope didn't believe anything bad ever happened to Cheryl..." FP decided he wouldn't write that in the official report.

His stomach gnawed at the thought of Cheryl being left in such vulnerability. He knew about her attempt at Sweetwater. But this was brand new information.

"When did this happen?" He asks honestly as he clenched his fists secretly underneath the table.

"Apparently the night of Jughead's big trial... She hadn't spoken much to me about that night. Veronica would be the one to ask, Archie and Josie they were there that night." FP nodded his head before giving Toni a soft smile.

"It's going to be okay. We will find her and bring her home." He tried to remain confident. But Toni and FP both knew that wealth doesn't keep you safe.

—A Few Days Later—

On June 28th at 1:23 P.M., the sky's were sunny and a slight chance of rain. FP had promised Toni to look in on Veronica. So that morning, he took his motorcycle for a drive to Four Seasons. He knocked on the door, waiting for one of the Lodges to answer.

"Mr. Jones, this quite a surprise," Veronica said as she welcomed him in.

She took him to the couch for them to talk. She knew it was about Cheryl's investigation. She wasn't blind nor naïve to know that this is why he payed her a visit. The last time FP payed a kind visit it was after Jughead had gotten released from the Riverdale General.

"Oh, well, I know... ever since the last time I was here..." She nodded at the recall to the event.

"Yeah, FP, I'm sorry that he did that." FP shook his head." That was your father not you, Veronica. You didn't tell him to nearly kill my boy that night."

"Yeah... I know I didn't, FP. But I still feel gutted by it. He's my father who did that to a kid that was my age at the time."

FP sighed before taking a glance around." That's not why I'm here but I do want you to know that I don't blame or hold any of that against. I know just because you born into the Lodge name... doesn't mean that you are like your father in anyway or another." Veronica smirks. "Thank you, FP."

"Anyways, why are you here for then?" She asked as she causally swirled the glass in her hand and took a quick sip.

"I need to know what happened to Cheryl doing the middle of sophomore year... please Veronica anything would help the cause."

Her heart began to pound." Uh... well... off the record... She burned down Thornhill after she tried to take her life at Sweetwater..." FP's eyed her with complete shock. "Yeah... Archie, Betty, Jughead and I were the only ones who knew... well besides Toni." She added, swallowing the gulp down her throat.

"Oh... dear... I made her..." She shook her head at him." No, you did not, FP. Her mother's abuse, Jason's death, the want to be who she was, her father murdered her brother that's what made her do it, not you."

"I didn't help the matter. I should've just went to the authorities when I made the discovery..."

"And what? Your son being murdered by Clifford? You would be in grief, FP. I know you wanted things differently but that's what would've happened. Cheryl forgave you a long time ago. She told me... well she was tipsy one night after helping at La Bonne Nuit. It was Jason's birthday and hers. Toni was at work and so she stopped by. She told me that she didn't blame you. She blamed her mother for marrying such a callus man and her father for pulling the trigger. Never did she blamed you."

After finally discussing should-haves. FP and Veronica came to an agreement. Toni was their family and they would protect her in one way... the serpents.

"So you're telling me that the St Clairs's son, Nick St Clair tried assaulting... Cheryl?" FP's throat felt thickened by the tear that streamed down his cheeks.

"Yes. His parents payed Penelope Blossom hush money and... Cheryl was so heartbroken her mother didn't believe her.."

"That bitch!" He exclaimed angrily as he slapped his hand harshly on the couch, causing Veronica to wince.

"Yeah, she's the halo queen of bitches." Veronica said as she leaned back to wipe at her eyes. "That's not all."

"What there's more?" He asked, feeling his abdominal area tightened.

"Archie paid him a visit after well Hiram made him have an 'accident'- after I let it slip that he tried to do the same with me when I was still with Archie..." She confided in him.

His jaw locks tightly." He didn't..."

She shakes her head with a sad chuckle."No, I slapped him across the face the night he brought Jingle Jangle to the party. Betty was acting weird and I found out later that it was because Hal... anyways... no, nothing happened to me."

"Anyways back to the story, Nick had been furious at Archiekins for beating him up... that he nabbed him and held him hostage because his parents cut him off."

"Serves him right." He laughed evilly at the fact Nick had gotten some payback.

"I tried to scrounge up money for him, but I was short on case. He wanted... to...um...Archie escaped somehow and I roofied him." She chuckles lightly.

"You are a bad ass, Lodge. You took on a slimy bastard like him and taught him a lesson using his own medicine. I'm impressed, Veronica." He smirked.

"That's not even the best part... in return for holding my boyfriend hostage... I held him for ransom and his parents disowned after they learned what he tried to do to Cheryl and I or who knows how many girls."

He got a realization that made his stomach knot with fear." Cheryl had gotten threats about her owing someone money and—" She gasped.

"You... you don't think Nick did this?"

He shrugged his shoulders." I don't know... but all the evidence would match up to the story. He wanted revenge for what he lost and what you've told me... that seems to be enough motive to want to crime."

He watches her sink into the couch further. "Listen, Veronica, I don't know all the answers I'm just trying to piece everything together." He confessed, trying to soothe her nerves.

"Oh, pray to God not..."Veronica slips before she led him out of the Four seasons.


	6. June 28th

Chapter 6: June 28th

June 28, 2019

"What do I to pay for this pleasure visit, Topaz?" The woman behind the glass snarked with pursed lips.

Toni rolled her eyes, slamming down a paper and slid it through the hand slits. The woman's laugh made her blood boil.

"Doesn't matter." Toni replied short and forced.

Her blood boiled as the woman takes the paper into her hand and examines it. She didn't have time for rules and games that she knew she would play.

"Ah... this is quite a generous offer but I gotta decline, Topaz."

"Just answer the question, did you ever demand those sums of money?!" She snapped finally having enough.

Her red hair waved back as she scooted forward. "No, and you know I've been locked away for two years."

"That didn't answer my question. Did you or didn't you ever demand these from Cheryl?" Toni's voice was nearly in a screech.

"No, Topaz, I had no involvement with her disappearance. Sure I wasn't very fond of Cheryl, but she was still my daughter."

She scoffed at that." Your daughter?" She tapped once on the glass." You abused her, let her try to take her life! You didn't love her, so don't start acting like her mother now!" She barks before turning to leave the room.

She didn't even turn back as she exited the visiting room and wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Penelope Blossom didn't deserve to say Cheryl was her daughter. She would abuse her, and now she wants to act like the mother of the year just because Cheryl finally disappeared.

She knows that Penelope had an ulterior motive. Money. More specifically the Maple Syrup Business. The Blossom's, Cheryl's Aunt Cricket and Uncle Bedford wanted to sell the family industry because it was bleeding them dry.

Cheryl already gave them her answer. That happened a year ago, her answer was no. She remembered the sheer look of fear when Cheryl told them what she would do to them.

After that, Toni never caught another glimpse of Cricket and Bedford. Still to this day, Cheryl's name is written into stone. She owns her shares and shared them with Toni.

—-xxx—

Unknown location

June, 29, 2019

"Let me out!" The voice cries," I gave you what you wanted... please let me go!" The sound of metal rattles anxiously and the cries grew more panicked.

"Not so fast, Sherry." The voice was almost metallic to the ears. "I lost everything and now you'll know what it's like and so will your pretty little family."


	7. July 1st

**Chapter 7: July 1st**

July 1st 2019

The ominous light broke in as the news broke. It was the first summer that Toni Topaz-Blossom felt lost in her own worlds. Cheryl had been missing for a month now. She missed her with all her heart. Their life was just getting started and now she had this fear that wouldn't go away or shut off. Her fear had been - she would never see Cheryl Marjorie Blossom again. She woke up from a nightmare screaming her lungs off. She reached for the other side of the bed in panic and tears sprung from her eyes.

"Toni?" A voice disturb her from her cries. She looked up at the light weary of her surroundings and more tears broke from her eyes. "Tiny... are you alright?" The light in the room sharpens her face with its glow.

She looks up from her blanket that covered her face and nodded weakly." Yeah... I'm okay. Just a bad dream." She caught Sweet Pea's look in his eye and continues,"... About Cher... god, Sweets! I keep having the same nightmare. I come home from work and I find her, but this time... she's bloody and dead..." The words felt haunted coming off her lips.

"Oh...Tiny..." His voice is in a whisper as he collected her in his arms. Sweet Pea has witnessed the downfall on hand. Ever since Cheryl was taken, Toni hadn't been the same. It was to be suspected when your spouse turned up missing. He rubbed his hand gently down her back as a stifled sniffle escapes the young woman's throat. "I'm so sorry."

Following the downfall became more cautious. Jughead returned home, Archie made sure Toni was okay and Veronica kept her spirts up the best she could. Betty gathered, tidy the house so Toni wouldn't have to lift a finger. As for FP, his hands were filled with Cheryl's investigation. He had to keep his personal feelings locked away and focus on the case. He found it harder than he expected.

A shrill ring broke the two apart, Toni reached for her phone and then her jaw went slack. "Yes, this is she. Uh, huh... oh. No. I-I understand. Thank you. Okay good day, Sir." Sweet Pea looked over at Toni's face. He couldn't figure out what happened.

Toni turned to her guy best friend and sighed." That was Charles." Immediately his attention was grabbed. Charles Smith, FBI, also the son of Alice and FP Jones.

"What did he say?"

She let a weak smile appear on her lips," He said that they found a source that leads to the money transfers. He thinks that Cheryl may be there..." His hand travels to her back for support.

"That's great, Tiny. Isn't it?"

"Yeah it is..." She sighed quietly as the room felt less doomed with despair.


	8. Clues To Uncover

**Chapter 8: Clues To Uncover**

**July 4th, 2019**

Charles Smith began work as soon as he heard the news. Unfortunately this July fourth had other plans than expected. Instead of celebrating their country, Riverdale had to mourn not only Cheryl Blossom, but also Fred Andrews who passed away earlier this morning on his way from his trip out of town. He had been knee-deep into the Blossom case with his father, along with the help of Jughead and Betty. He thought he had a lead, but it ended up being a dead-end. Now he had to call Toni again and let her know that he never found anything and ultimately breaking her already fragile heart.

He wasn't prepared to do that yet.

That day, his father tells Archie and Mary Andrews that Fred Andrews was killed in a hit-and-run as he helped someone fix their tire in Cherry Creek. Later that evening, Archie gathers Fred's body and the memorial was held for close family and friends. Cheryl was still missing in action- or known as M.I.A.

Toni comes home after the service with red eyes as she craves for Cher to be found. Now that Fred Andrews was gone - the town had lost a piece of itself. The house is so quiet she could hear her own thoughts coursing through her head and the ticking from the grand-father clock in the dining room. Cheryl was still no way to be found, the case was getting longer and longer. Toni feared the worst.

...xxx...xxxx

X Unknown Location X

"Stop screaming, Sherry!" The impatience grew in his voice.

"It's Cheryl, you freak!" He turned toward her, raised a hand to her face and slapped her.

"It's Sherry, if I say so!" He barked as more tears to roll down the captive's pale face.

She lost count on how many days she has been locked in this trap. She knew that the night was abducted it happened to be June 8th. All she knew was the longer was done here, the longer she would be with out Tee-Tee. Her eyes build up with tears as he tugged aggressively at the shackles on her feet, causing a blood-curling scream to escape her lips. She pleaded with him, but it was no use.

"Please, let me go! I-I will give you all your money!" She cried as his grip grew tighter on her ankles.

His laugh turned sinister was she watched the blade appear in his hand. She started to squirm at the sight and her eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no, No! I'm sorry that won't be happening, Cheryl. I'm afraid I can't fulfill that request." Cheryl's lips trembled.

Cheryl looked him in the dead in the eye." Please, Nick, let me go. I won't say a thing." He shook his head and let out a loud laugh that made Cheryl cover her ears.

Nick lowered his blade, huffing his chest and laughed again." I'm sorry, Sherry." She watched as he strolled closer to her.

"No, Nick!" She cried as he raised the blade again. She shifted as the blade got closer to her. "Please, don't!" She saw what he was doing and screamed. "You don't have to do this! I got the money!" She became frantic when she was him take off his jacket.

"I want this more than money." The lights flickered off and she used all her might to punch him in the mouth. She couldn't stop shaking. No, this wasn't going to happen again.

"You bitch!" Nick's voice growls loudly in her ear. "You're going to pay for that!"

Xx-xxx

July 5th, 2019

The next day the family woke to the news. FP stood next to counter with a package. Inhaling deeply before setting the package down and opening it, FP scanned the room. He lowers himself into a chair when the package reveals a paper, along with two polaroids what seem to be describe as a Cherry redhead tied to a bed. His heart rate spikes when he unfolds the paper and begins.

FP Jones,

I'm sure you have expecting a little present from me. I'll assure you miss Blossom is getting what she paid for. If you want her back unharmed, well I'm sorry to pop your cherry. I do have a request for you. Get me my money by the end of the week and you'll get your precious back.

Signed, St. Clair.


	9. St Clair

**Chapter 9: St. Clair**

His heart clenched painfully as he watched Toni's reaction to the letter. Her eyes stayed puffy red as she re-read, and re-read until she eventually lost the energy and dropped it. She broke down into FP's strong arms as he cradled her head. How were they going to come up with that kinda money on such short notice? Alice set down a cup for her and Toni looked up gracefully at her and thanked her silently with her fragile brown eyes.

"FP, don't we have at least a grand in our account?" Alice asked her husband.

FP seemed reluctant to give this bastard anymore money than Cheryl gave. He honestly wished Cheryl would've came to him when the problem occurred. He remembered the time Cheryl came over early to his office and seemed a little off that day.

Xxx—xxx

**February 10th, 2019**

_Cheryl tapped her nails against the door to get the man's attention. A week ago, She received a strange note on Thistle-house's backdoor mat. She didn't know what do to do so she decided to go to her adoptive's father's work. _

_"Morning, Cheryl, what is the pleasure?" FP greeted as he went through a stack of papers. _

_Cheryl exhaled softly," Just wondering if I could ask you a couple questions." She started easing into the conversation. _

_FP moves up his glasses from the bridge of his nose and leans back against the chair. She looked in her purse and started pull out the letter, but quickly changed her mind. She removed her hands from the bag and looked up at him. He looked confused, so she sent him a smile. _

_"I forgot the paperwork at home." She lied. _

_"Is there anything else you like to ask?" His question made her think for a second. Could she tell him? The note said specially not to tell FP Jones. She was scared and it takes a lot for Cheryl Marjorie Blossom to be scared. _

_"Oh, I remember now," He looked at her with interest." What time is dinner happening on Saturday?" Again, she lied. She couldn't risk her family's life._

_FP chuckles lightly," Six." He watches her for a second and noticed something was off. "Are you sure that's all, Cheryl? You know you can always come to me, you know that?" Cheryl nods before waving and exits his office. _

_Outside his office door, Cheryl opens her purse and takes out a white envelope and a frown appears onto her face. She knew what it said and she had to figure out how to pay them back or else. _

**_February 1st, 2019_**

_Dear Miss Blossom,_

_You owe for all your damages. You will pay me my money back each week. You'll drop it off by the docks or else your pretty little wife will pay for your price. _

_I know all about the shady things the Maple Blossom Business has done over the years. Jason Blossom murdered by your own father, Clifford Blossom and, your mother Penelope Blossom abusing you and jailed for trying to kill your serpent acquaintances. _

_If you say a word to Sheriff FP Jones, I will make sure that your adoptive Daddy loses everything. His lovely wife, Alice Jones, his daughter, Jellybean, his son annoying sons, Jughead Jones and Charles Smith. So you've been warned, Cheryl Blossom._

_Signed, _

_N._

_She closed the letter as a tear rolled down her cheek. She was all alone in this. She would have to come up with the bail money another way. She knew she could ask FP for money or the serpents but as the letter said... FP could lose his whole family. She couldn't be responsible for that. _

_She walked out of the station off to find the answer to her quest._

Xxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**February 12th, 2019**

It had been two days since she left FP's office. She dropped off the money she took from Toni's safe at the Wyrm. She felt awful about taking money from her wife's business. She knows how hard Toni worked to keep that place running while Veronica was handling her other empires.

As soon as she left the docks her phone dinged with an unknown number. She felt her heart start to race as soon as the number appeared it hadn't been that long since she dropped off the bag filled with 10 G's.

Unknown: Nice work, Sweetheart.

Her heart sped up as the words were drilled in her head. She started to type back. Why were they doing this to her? She knew she made her fair share of mistakes but she had changed. She wasn't her parents.

**Cheryl B: Is that enough? I gave you what you wanted now can you leave my family and I alone?**

**Unknown: Not so fast, Cha,Cha. You ruined my life, my Legacy. Now I want what I'm owed, Sweetheart.**

**Cheryl B: Do not call me SWEETHEART! I'm no one's sweetheart. I don't understand what you could possible want from me. I've given your money. **

**Unknown: I don't think you understand me, miss Blossom. I own you! You will do as I say or your family gets it!**

Cheryl quickly typed back. She hoped this would settle the problem. Her family was the cost she was willing to pay for.

**Cheryl B: Okay! Okay! Don't hurt them... please. I'll get your money. Another 10 G?**

**Unknown: Yes. Meet at dusk on Tuesday or else say bye-bye to family. **

_She doesn't bother typing back, instead she closes her screen and stares into the re-view mirror in her car. She looked around one last time before she starts her engine. _

_The messages and notes kept coming. She didn't know what to do to anymore. She was in constant fear for her life and her family's life._

**_May 15th 2019_**

_Cheryl's phone buzzed against the hard surface. Her eyes slowly narrowed and her hands drew her fingers to wrap around her phone. She hadn't told Toni that she had received threatening text messages and letters since February. _

_She unlocked her phone with her passcode as her fingers trembled. She doesn't know where or who it is coming from. She is in constant fear. _

**Unknown: Cheryl, sweetheart, your days have been numbered. You have three weeks to come up with money or we come for Ms. Topaz. **

**Cheryl: No, I'll have the money before then. Meet at the bridge?**

**Unknown: All 10g's?**

**Cheryl: Yes, all Ten Grand. Now, leave her alone. She's not part of this!**

**Unknown: I'd be careful if I were you Blossom, you owe me. You bled my money dry and you know what your punishment if I don't get what I'm owed.**

_Cheryl's hands shook violently as tears fell from her eyes. She hadn't meant to piss them off. She only did it to protect her Blossom earnings. _

**Cheryl: I know. And I will have it by Tuesday at dusk. **

**Unknown: Tuesday at DUSK. No later, or well you know...**

_Her heart fell to her stomach as she read he last text. Oh, she did know... all too well. She shook her head and turned off her phone. She thought for a second. What if she couldn't keep making payments? What was going to happen to her? No. What about her family? What was going to happen to them? _

_Unknown had said they would do something, but she didn't know what. All she knew was their lives her at stake and she had to get that money before Dusk or else. She didn't want to find out what that "else" could possible be._

**_June 8th, 2019_**

_She had been on edge all day. She had gotten a text or more another threat last night. It had been a warning that her time was up. Toni kisses her lovely on the cheek before grabbing her keys on the counter top. _

_"Cher, I can't be late for my shift tonight." Toni muttered against her lips. _

_"Baby, can't you just take the night off?" Cheryl hopes Toni will give in. She doesn't want to home alone tonight. Toni sighed as Cheryl grabbed onto her hand. "Please, TT, I need you tonight." She whispered as she trailed kisses down her neckline. _

_Toni inhaled as a shiver of pleasure runs through her body. "Cher, you know I can't. Our new staff are completely incompetent. Last week they left the safe unlocked again! That's the fourth time in three months I hired them." A jolt of guilt ran through her body. Cheryl knew that wasn't her staff's fault. She had been stealing money from TT's safe. _

_"Please, Toni, I feel safe in your arms." She whispered almost about to cry. She had a feeling. Not a good feeling. _

_She could see Toni's reluctance churning in her head as they stood in each other's arms. She really hoped that Toni would stay home. She noticed that Toni pulled away, looked at the clock and then back at her. _

_She shook her head," I'm sorry, babe. Not tonight. I promise I'll make it up to you." She leaned forward and kissed her. _

_Cheryl threw her arms around her, deepening the kiss as the dread awoken in her. She could be kissing Antoinnette Blossom for the last time. She had a gut gnawing feeling in her body that was tearing her insides to shreds. Toni broke the kiss, looking at her and noticed something in her eyes. _

_"Cher... is something bothering you?" For a moment Cheryl wanted to nod, but than a taunting reminder came to her reality. _

_"No, I'm okay. I'm just going to miss you." She shakes her head, blinking back the tears. _

_She kisses Toni on the lips one more time before handing her serpent jacket. Toni smiled as she looked at the time. She had enough to get to work. The clock read: 7:00. _

_She started her shift at 7:30 P.M. Cheryl waved goodbye as she got onto her bike and waved back before yelling out. "I'll be home at midnight!" _

_Cheryl nodded letting her know she heard her before Toni pulled down the visor on her helmet. Her heart began to bang against her chest as she watched her wife disappear. _

_A yawn escaped the ginger's mouth, causing Cheryl to feel tired. Maybe it was all the worrying and she made her journey off to their bedroom. She pulled the pin from her hair, letting it fall loose onto her back. She quickly changed into something more comfy and pulled the covers from the corner and carefully crawled underneath. _

_She leaned her head against the pillow as the dreadful feeling conquered her thoughts as she shut her weary eyes and hoped for Toni to be back before she opened her eyes. _

_Around Eleven o'clock on June Eighth, Cheryl awoke late that night with a bang against her window pane. The sound caused her to jump and look out the window. Ever since she met Toni; her life was happier, less mayhem. There was many things she'd gotten through since Jason's death. _

_She gained a new family; Betty, Alice, Polly, the twins, FP, Jughead and Jellybean. FP and Alice adopted her a few years ago, she was surprised by the news and couldn't believe it._

_Now Cheryl walked to the window and then felt a hand wrapped around her mouth, suffocating the oxygen from her lungs and falling into the an unknown pair of arms. _

_Cheryl gets a good look at the person before her vision blurred into nothing," It's you!" She screamed until her mouth falls shut, turning the darkness into her playground._

_Fluttering her eyes open, Cheryl remembered everything that happened before she was snatched away from the warmth of Thistle-house. She carefully lifted her head off the cement. Where am I? Then she started wrestling around to open her eyes to the realization. _

_"Good morning, Sherry." Where had she heard that name before? No, no. She started shaking with fear. It can't be. "I hope you enjoyed our meetings." The voice welcomed in a cold feeling into the room. _

_"I-It was you?" Her teeth chattered together as she stared at her abductor. _

_Nick St. Clair laughed darkly, reaching toward her, making Cheryl shrink back in fear. "Oh, yes, Sherry. You see my family disowned me after your lies and I lost all my money!"_

_Tearful Cheryl spat," You roofied me, you tried to rape me! I'd hardly call those lies. Their facts!" She hated this man with every inch of her body. He tried to assault her when he came to town. Veronica's old-school chum ended up being the biggest sleaze. If it wasn't for Veronica and the pussycats he would've gotten that far, maybe even had actually assaulted her. _

_He slapped her across the face." Shut up!" He pulled on the shackles on her ankles. She started to scream and he pulled even harder. She could feel the blood slowly trickling down her thighs. "You rich bitch! You costed me everything! My money! You failed to pay me, so I decided that since you were about to crack-" She cut him off frantically shaking her head. _

_"No, I wasn't about to crack, Nick! I just need another week to come up with the other half to pay you. I-I p-promise you!" She tried explain through the chattering sound her teeth made and her heavy breathing. _

_Nick chuckled as he forcefully let go of the chains and Cheryl's head smacked against the cement wall where the bed leaned against. She pulled her knees, hugging them to her chest. She left a note for Toni. She had a feeling that she wasn't going to make out of this deal alive. She had the feeling since February when the letters and texts started. _

_"You better hope your family finds you before I kill you." He threatened, slamming the behind him. _

_She leaned her head against the white wall, tears spilling from her eyes and looked up to the darkness of the room. "TT, please find me." She whispered tiredly into the air._


	10. Search & Rescue

**Chapter 10: Search and Rescue**

**June 14th, 2019**

_Seven days had passed since Nick St. Clair claimed what he wanted. It had Seven days since Cheryl found herself locked in a room with no exit, no hope and no TT. Her stomach growled anxiously for food. It had been seven miserable days without food and Cheryl was starving. _

_"Can I at least get food?" She asked and as soon as she did she heard Nick growl. _

_"Bitch, you'll eat when I let you eat!" _

_Cheryl's back ached from the whips as she leaned against the wall. Her eyes flooded with tears and she went silent. _

**June 15th, 2019**

_The next day had been the same as the last eight days. But this time Nick places a plate in front of her and she looked at in distaste. _

_"You expect someone with this figure to eat that garbage, crone." She caught a sneer forming on his face. His hand grabbed her by the chin roughly. She shrunk back in fear as Nick forces her to down to the plate. _

_"Open your mouth!" She slowly opened it and he slams her face into the meal. She gagged against the loose food falling into her opened-mouth. "You eat what you are told to, bitch!" _

_She felt him release his hold on her head and looked away from his menacing eyes. She didn't like being called bitch, but she guessed she deserved that for her attitude._

**June 28th, 2019**

_Each time it got worse, in her luck he hadn't tried to assault her yet other than abusing her with lashes and knifes. Cheryl looked pitifully at her body. Her figure was attacked with marks and burn marks from Nick heating up the knife and scalding her skin. _

_She wondered what her family was doing. Did they miss her?_

_That day, Nick decided to have a little fun. He pulled out an old TV and plugged it into the outlet on the other side of the room. He flashed evil look over in Cheryl's direction and turned on the button. The screen came to life. Cheryl could hear and see Toni's figure in the black and white screen. She had fight back the tears as she stared on. _

_"Please, we will give the rest of the money. Just please let Cheryl go." She heard Toni pleaded and Cheryl couldn't keep the tears at bay any longer. _

_"I swear when I find you bastard, I'll sn--" FP's angry voice was cut off when Nick turned off the TV. She missed FP a lot. She had a smile on for a split second before she was smacked. She really wished she could hear the end of that brilliant statement. Knowing FP it would be something sharp and cocky at the same time. _

Xxxx-xxx

**June, 29, 2019**

_"Let me out!" The voice cries," I gave you what you wanted... please let me go!" The sound of metal rattles anxiously and the cries grew more panicked. _

_"Not so fast, Sherry." The voice was almost metallic to the ears. "I lost everything and now you'll know what it's like and so will your pretty little family." She cried when she heard his voice for the hundredth time. In a few more days it would be officially a month._

...xxx...xxxx

July 4th 2019

X Unknown Location X

"_Stop screaming, Sherry!" The impatience grew in his voice. _

_"It's Cheryl, you freak!" He turned toward her, raised a hand to her face and slapped her. _

_"It's Sherry, if I say so!" He barked as more tears to roll down the captive's pale face. _

_She lost count on how many days she has been locked in this trap. She knew that the night was abducted it happened to be June 8th. All she knew was the longer was done here, the longer she would be with out Tee-Tee. Her eyes build up with tears as he tugged aggressively at the shackles on her feet, causing a blood-curling scream to escape her lips. She pleaded with him, but it was no use. _

_"Please, let me go! I-I will give you all your money!" She cried as his grip grew tighter on her ankles. _

_His laugh turned sinister as she watched the blade appear in his hand. She started to squirm at the sight and her eyes widened. "No, no, no, no, no, No! I'm sorry that won't be happening, Cheryl. I'm afraid I can't fulfill that request." Cheryl's lips trembled. _

_Cheryl looked him in the dead in the eye." Please, Nick, let me go. I won't say a thing." He shook his head and let out a loud laugh that made Cheryl cover her ears. _

_Nick lowered his blade, huffing his chest and laughed again." I'm sorry, Sherry." She watched as he strolled closer to her. _

_"No, Nick!" She cried as he raised the blade again. She shifted as the blade got closer to her. "Please, don't!" She saw what he was doing and screamed. "You don't have to do this! I got the money!" She became frantic when she was him take off his jacket. _

_"I want this more than money." The lights flickered off and she used all her might to punch him in the mouth. She couldn't stop shaking. No, this wasn't going to happen again. _

_"You bitch!" Nick's voice growls loudly in her ear. "You're going to pay for that!"_

_He tore away from her and grabbed a polaroid camera and snapped two pictures of Cheryl and laughed manically at her misery. Cheryl watched as he snapped pictures and started writing onto a paper. She couldn't quite see what was going on but she was scared. This was the first time ever he had done that. He made her hear about Fred's death. She cried for Archie. She couldn't imagine what he was feeling. She missed everyone so much. _

_The longer she was here, she knew it wouldn't be long until her time had come to an end. She had to come up with something before that happened. She needed a plan. _

_An escape plan. _

_But how was she going to escape? _

Xxx-xxx—xx

**July 5th, 2019**

Alice watched her husband's face and carefully picked her words. She remembered that they had a grand in their bank account. It was going to be an emergency, but she figured ransom would count as urgent.

"Yes. But from what I've seen St. Clair has gotten 10 grand each week from May and so on." FP explained, causing Toni to lift her head from FP's side.

"Each week since May?" She caught FP's nod.

"What if I found something like a letter?" FP felt her uncoil her arms from his body and grabbed her purse. "I found it in our bedroom when I was cleaning last night."

The married couple exchanged looks as Toni revealed a white envelope from her purse. Toni handed to FP and he began reading to the group.

_February 1st, 2019_

_Dear Miss Blossom,_

_You owe for all your damages. You will pay me my money back each week. You'll drop it off by the docks or else your pretty little wife will pay for your price. _

_I know all about the shady things the Maple Blossom Business has done over the years. Jason Blossom murdered by your own father, Clifford Blossom and, your mother Penelope Blossom abusing you and jailed for trying to kill your serpent acquaintances. _

_If you say a word to Sheriff FP Jones, I will make sure that your adoptive Daddy loses everything. His lovely wife, Alice Jones, his daughter, Jellybean, his son annoying sons, Jughead Jones and Charles Smith. So you've been warned, Cheryl Blossom._

_Signed, _

_N._

Rage filled his heart, also heartbreak. Cheryl never told him about this letter for his own good deed. How could he make this right? He knew that Charles had to be notified about the situation. Alice couldn't believe how selfless Cheryl was. She literally saved their lives. This letter brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh, my god... she sacrificed herself for us, FP! We have to find where Nick St. Bastard has her." FP wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, holding her close to him.

"It's not our fault, Al. It's his fault, not ours." He tried to console Alice as she continued to sob into his comforts.


	11. Facing Demon’s Eye

**Chapter 11: Facing Demon's Eye**

**July 8th, 2019**

Officially the report said Cheryl disappeared exactly one month ago, and Toni wasn't sure if she could handle anymore bad news. She felt if she was facing the Demon's eye. She had done a lot research on Nicholas St. Clair and found a lot of dirt on the St. Clair's family.

"Is this enough, Agent Smith?" Toni asked as she slammed the file on his desk.

Charles looked up from his research and furrowed his brows." What is this?"

Toni clicked her tongue." This here is the evidence I found on the St. Clairs." She grabbed the chair, pulling it back so she could sit down. "They stop paying their son three years ago, right after Veronica held him hostage. But until then I found this little tiny agreement between them." Charles picked up the file off the desk, opening it and stared down.

**ST. CLAIR'S Agreement**

_Mr. Xander Mrs. Simone St. Clair paid 12,0000 to Nicholas St. Clair on 2/22/19. Mr. and Mrs. St Clair withdrew payments on March 2nd of 2019_.

He found his proof that he need. This would cause St. Clair to retaliate and give motive for his recent behavior.

He turned to his partner," Get Mr. and Mrs. St. Clair on the phone." Then he turned back to Toni and gave a faint smile. "Good work, Topaz."

"Thank you, Charles. I want know if they have any involvement with Cheryl's disappearance." Her tone held an edge to it.

X One Day Later...x

On July 9th Charles welcomes the couple into his office. Toni sat at the oval table in the center of the room, overlooking the sky. She catches the look on Simone's face and twitches her fingers against the file cabinet right next to her. As for Xander St. Clair remained poise and sophisticated.

"Thank you for coming in to speak with us, Mr. and Mrs. St. Clair." Charles said as he dipped into his office chair and pulled out the evidence to show the couple.

Xander smiled briefly before he sits down next to his wife, Simone." You're welcome, Agent Smith." He extended his hand.

Charles shakes his hand firmly before he looks over at the couple in front of him. He spoke to his co-workers last night and found out that the St. Clair's checked into the Four Seasons three days ago. Which gave the agent suspicions about them.

Simone smiles sweetly before she next her Coach purse on the empty seat. "May I ask why you wanted to speak to us."

"Well, my partner found something about payments to a Nick St. Clair." He watched as Simone clearly stiffened in her seat.

"Oh... Nicky." Toni catches a sour look on her face." We haven't spoken to Nicky in months." Xander nodded his head, grimly frowned.

"As my wife said we haven't spoken to our son in months. He's been trying to contact our family for a year now."

"When did he start?"

"About six months ago." Simone confirmed, looking down at her fingers.

Charles takes the file folder and opens it." See here. It says you paid him on February 22nd, but withdrew payments a week and half later." He watches them carefully.

"That's correct. We had second thoughts. You see Nicky blemished our name and we didn't want to give money anymore; especially after what he did to that girl." Simone's tone changed for a moment before it went back to normal.

"What did he do?"

"Three year ago, Nicky... h-he almost date raped a redhead, after that we learned that he tried to hurt a good business partner's daughter. After that they cut all their deals with us and we had to take away his money."

"Have you heard from your son since you cut his money off?" Charles questioned, twirling the pen in his fingers.

"Not since March 2nd. Why is there something wrong?" Simone asked as she looked over at him and Toni.

Charles exhaled a breath he was holding. He didn't realize he was holding it. He had hide his feelings about Cheryl. He had some moments with her over the years and became very fond of her. She became the sister he never knew he needed. He remembered the time she checked up on him after he broke things off with his controlling ex-boyfriend, Chic Rodgerson.

**March 23rd, 2018**

_He sat on his couch, unable to move. It was three in the afternoon when he heard a knock at his front door. He hasn't been able to leave his couch since the day he got back from visiting Chic for the last time. He broke it off with his boyfriend after he found out that he was part of the Griffins and Gargoyles. He couldn't stay with him any more. Finding out that he was killing people in Riverdale was the last straw in their relationship. _

_"Charles, come on, answer your door." He heard the shrill Cheryl's voice. It had been a week since he cut Chic, the man he loved dearly out of his life. "I know you are up!"_

_He groaned loudly as he got up from the couch and unhooked the chain and opened the door to see Cheryl's smile. _

_"What do you want?" He grumbled._

_Cheryl rolled her eyes." I heard that you dumped that creep last week. Are you alright?" Her tone carried concern as she placed a hand on his left shoulder. _

_He shrugged her hand off." I'm fine. You didn't need to stop by, Blossom." Cheryl peeked her head inside and scoffed softly. _

_"Charles, honey... you look miserable. And your place looks like you haven't cleaned it."_

_He rolled his eyes at her," I don't need your fake concern. My parents already do that."_

_Cheryl crinkles her brows slightly with a confused expression written into her features." Mom said that you could use a cheer up." She peered her eyes on the leftover cans in the corner and spots something on the ground. _

_She walked passed him before he could stop her. She picked up a bottle off the floor and saw something that caught her eye. "Charles... you haven't started using again, have you?" Charles' face goes blank. _

_"Uh..." He tried to think of something. Anything, come on, Dammit! He rubbed at his neck and looked down at his feet. "Uh... no..?" Cheryl softened her eyes. _

_"Charlie... are you lying?" He had to look away because he couldn't lie to her face. Cheryl caught the look on his face and slowly walks over to him. When she said his nickname his face looked paler than before. _

_"Charles, if you're using again, you have to tell your sponsor." Charles felt a tear roll down his cheek before he could swipe away._

_"I can't... my... FP will be so disappointed. Chic said I would do this if I left him. H-He was right I'll always be that druggie kid--" Cheryl grabbed his shaky hand. "No-no he's wrong. He only said it because he wanted to you to crawl back to him. That is what a controlling person does. It preys on their victim's vulnerabilities. That's what my... someone tried to do to me." _

_He felt numb and kept shaking his head." Alice will think it's her fault. I might as well ...should've died from my overdose because I'm a disappointment." _

_Cheryl wrapped her arms around him." No! You aren't a disappointment, Charlie. And never ever say that you should've died. I once thought I had no one. But I was wrong. I-I almost took my life before Jughead, Betty, Veronica and Archie stopped me. Your mom and dad were so heartbroken when Chic told them you died. Don't ever think it would be better, okay?"_

_"Okay..." He muttered back as his throat began to clog with tears._

_After he finally calmed down. He looked over at Cheryl with a weak smile and whispered," Would you call my NA sponsor?" She nodded her head and with a slight smile." Of course, Charlie." _

Xxx—xxx

July 9th, 2019

After she found him like that, he went back Narcotics Anonymous meetings every week and told his family. She supported him when he told his parents that he relapsed. Now that she was missing and the guy that tried to hurt her, now has her in his clutches. He has been clean for a year now and it was all thanks to her. He couldn't believe that Nick wanted to hurt her again, but worse.

"We have lead that makes us believe that your son has something to do with Miss Blossom's disappearance." Simone gasped.

"You think Nicky kidnapped that girl?"

Toni caught the reaction from the woman and believed that the mother had no idea that her son could be this heinous. Toni never met her mother and her father took off years ago. She only had her half-brother, Fangs. So she never really knew what a mother was like. Nor did she have money either.

Cheryl's mother was horrible to her, never liked that her daughter was a lesbian. Her father murdered her twin brother. Penelope killed her own husband and staged it as a suicide by hanging from the Maple Blossom stables barn.

"Yes, we do have letters that he signed with his name, Mr. and Mrs. St. Clair. I know this is hard to believe, but we have proof that he did this. We just need to you to tell us anything you any know. Anything would help."

Simone and Xander St. Clair told them what they knew. Charles dotted down what he was told on his note pad. He listened intently to what was being said. Simone said that a week ago she got a letter from Nick stating that he found away to get that money.

"Thank you, Mr. Mrs. St. Clair." He said before he closed the door after they said their polite goodbyes.

He turned back to Toni." Do you believe them?" Toni nodded her head." I think the mother is telling the truth. And the father... he almost seemed angry that his son would resort that low." She paused with a sad sigh.

"So, did they agree to go undercover?"

Charles nodded." Yes. They will be back on Friday next week. I hope it will work."

"Me too, Charles." She said, leaning against the wall.

Xxx-xxx-xxx

So I added Fangs being her brother. I heard from Vanessa's twitter that she finds out that Fangs is related to her. But I'm not sure if they are going with it. I actually think it would be pretty cool. Thanks for reading.


	12. Doubt In A Spell

**Chapter 12: Doubt In A Spell**

July 14th, 2019

Friday came quicker than Charles and FP thought it would've. Simone and Xander arrived at the station early that morning. Charles gave them a wire to wear under their clothes when they came into the office.

"So, how is this going to work?" Questioned Simone as she looked over the equipment suspiciously.

"You will wear these wires and since he told you where to meet him. We will know where to find Cheryl, okay?"

"Okay." Both of St. Clair's said with nodding heads. Mrs. St Clair seems more leery to the idea than her husband.

An hour later, Charles had his headphones on listening to every word when he heard something that made his stomach churn.

"Nicky, we have something we would like to ask you." He heard shuffling in the background and than the voice of the man that Charles hated with all his heart. "Mom, Dad, what do you want to know?"

FP looked over at his son with weary look. He knew Charles was hurting just like the rest of them. Cheryl helped him get sober again, encourage him to tell them about his relapse. FP will forever be grateful that Cheryl did that for Charles. He really wanted to console his son but that would just have to wait.

"We were wondering if you knew anything about this missing girl from that town you visited Veronica Lodge three years ago? It seems quite strange doesn't it that someone that accused you ended up missing?"

He heard Nick laugh," Lodge? I haven't spoken to her since she and her crazy redhead boyfriend attacked me."

He was going to play that game. Alright bastard, FP thought inwardly. "Oh, we are so sorry. She lied to us, saying that you tried to sleep with her, is that true?"

"No, it's not." FP clenched his jaw angrily, trying to keep his cool. He didn't need to snap right now. He was undercover. He couldn't blow their operation. It was too dangerous. "Veronica came onto him, both times. She held me for ransom, Mom."

"Nicky, we are so sorry, son. Now we want our revenge on those Lodge's and even the Blossom family. That redhead family have some deep money they owe." Xander's voice carried on into FP's ears. It was just like what he told them to say.

"Oh, I got that Blossom bitch, Sherry."

"Oh, really?" Simone fakes shock. "Where?"

"Greenfield, three hours away from Greendale. She has a mouth on her, so be careful." He turned around to see his son, taking off his headphones and walk out of the office. He continued to listen in. "In one of our abandoned warehouses." FP dotted down the name on his notepad.

"Oh, brilliant, Nicky." A smile appeared on Jones' face. He was one step closer to finding Cheryl. One step closer, he kept reminding himself over and over.

Xx-xx

Greenfield, Warehouse

The door banged open as Cheryl flickered her tired eyes. Who could it be? Again, Nick left for unknown reasons, nor did she care that much where that scum would go off to.

"Cheryl?" She blinked. "Are you in here?" Was that Tee-Tee? She grimaced as she tried to stand on her heels. Nick had been nice enough and also dumb enough to take off the shackles.

"Mmmh!" She screamed through the tape that slathered her mouth from making noises.

"Boys, stay behind me." She heard another voice. She knew that voice. But where has she heard it before? She screamed again. "Sandro, check the main entrance, Jen, you check upstairs." The voice became more familiar to her.

She stood on her throbbing ankle, wobbling over to the heavy door. She started banging her hands furiously against the material.

"Help me! Someone help me!" She tried to yell through the tape. Her words were coming out muffled. "PLEASE!" She cried pleadingly.


	13. Set Free

**Chapter 13: Set Free**

**July 14th, 2019 **

After Charles left the room, he knew exactly where him and his team had to go. Greenfield. That is three hours away from Greendale and Centerville. He contacted Toni, and the Serpents to meet him at the station as soon as he gave the call clear. FP radio him after the call ended between Nick and his parents. FP was going to arrest him, Charles' job was to save Cheryl. Everything was on the line at this point.

FP exited the squad, noticing the look on Nick's face brought him happiness. It took everything in him not to punch that smug look off his face.

"St. Clair, hands where I can see them!" Nick turned to look at his parents and halted." You set me up? Your own son?" Simone folded her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Nicky, you are a bad man. You hurt someone and who knows many times. We had no choice, kidnapping isn't a joke!" Simone yelled as she fought against her tears.

"Hands behind your back, Nick." He spat as he step forward.

Nick snarled." That bitch deserved everything she got." FP slammed him against the squad car and hooked the cuffs around his wrists. "Whoops, my hand must've slipped." He lies as he opened the door and stuck him inside.

He turned to Nick's parents and said, "Thank you, very much for your help." Simone nodded as her eyes teared up. She never wanted to hurt her son but he was evil. And she knew he wasn't a good man.

-xx— ELEVEN O'clock, Greenfield, Warehouse

Charles knocked on the door. He looked behind him and waited for the signal. He was one step closer to finding Cheryl. He really hoped he wasn't playing them. He looked at his team and gave them the signal.

"This is the FBI, come out or we will be forced to remove you!" He heard a screech from inside the abandoned warehouse.

"Cheryl?" He called after he thought heard a scream come from the other side of the building." Are you in here?" He looked over to Sandro when he heard a muffled-like scream.

"Mmmh!"

"Boys, stay behind me." Charles spoke as he heard the scream again. "Sandro, check the main entrance, Jen, you check upstairs." He directed as he pulled his gun out and turned off the safety. Sandro nodded and checked main entrance.

A few moments later, Charles heard his radio buzz." Sandro, anything?" He released the button and waited for Sandro's response. "All clear, Smith."

"Jen?"

"Nope. All clear here, Sir."

He walked around, noticing an abundance of unopened mail. He reached down with his gloved hands and picks it up. He fumed when he read it. That bastard took missing person flyers about Cheryl. He heard the muffled screaming again, but this time it was more amplified. He quickly darted his eyes toward the noises coming from behind the black door.

"Is anyone in there?" He kicked at the door and heard frantic screaming. "Hold on, I'm coming!" He called as he looked for anything to break down the door. He found a sledgehammer by the corner, catching a glimpse of a lash or a whip made his stomach turn upside down. No, Charles, focus.

With all his might, he swung the hammer at the door, causing a yelp to escape behind the door. He swung again and the door broke loose. "Jen, this is Charles, I need backup."

He coughed as the dust flew into his face. "Cheryl..." He cried when he blinked his eyes rapidly through the dust cloud. "Are you in there?" His call was answered when he walked into the room and saw a blood messy ginger hair.

By the back wall laid a frail looking Cheryl, layered with several contusions on her arms. His eyes began to water from the combination of relief and the dust that fell into his orbs. He quickly recovered and gently pulled away the tape that was on her mouth.

"C-Charles... Y-You came for me?" Cheryl said as she felt faint and started to lean toward him. "Whoa, whoa, Cheryl, stay with me." She heard Charles' voice carry worry.

"Jen, Sandro call FP Jones right away." She tried to focus on his words but she felt her eyes getting heavy.

Charles looked down at Cheryl, noticing that she was closing her eyes." No, No, Cheryl! Stay with me. I didn't work this hard for you to die on me... come on, Please, Cheryl!"

Cheryl's eyes flutter weakly."...Is T?"

"Toni is fine. She's on her way." He added calmly as he checked her reflexes. "We got him. We got Nick, Cher. You are safe." His phone started buzzing in his pocket.

"Charles... you found her?"

He sighs." Dad, she's right here with me." He heard his Dad let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, good. Is... is she ok?"

"Charles is that?"

"Yeah, Cher... it's FP." Cheryl blinked back tears as she was laid on Charles' lap.

"D-Dad?" She whispers quietly as a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh, Cheryl! You're okay. Toni and I are on our way. We have missed you so much." Cheryl could tell he was trying to keep the cracking out of his voice.

Charles' back up showed, two paramedics came in and pulled out a stretcher. He watched as Cheryl was lifted onto the stretcher and the ambulance's doors closed behind them. Charles, Sandro, and Jen got back into their cars and headed out of the hell as fast they could. When Charles made to the hospital that the paramedics told them to go.

He exited his car, looked up at the sign and sighed. He took a deep breath before he met up with his family in the waiting area. The first person to pull him into a hug happened to be his father. He had first had saw Cheryl's condition and the wrath she had been through. Toni sat in the uncomfortable chair next to her mother-in-law. Alice would occasionally rub a comforting hand down her back and Toni would lean against her.

"Did you call Jug, Betty and the Andrews'?" Toni asked in a soft voice as she wiped at her eyes exhaustedly.

Alice shook her head," No, Sweetheart, I haven't had the chance. I can call if you want me to?" Toni nodded. Alice excuses herself, gave a quick kiss on FP's cheek before exiting the waiting room.

After Alice left, FP sat down by Toni and something in her broke. "She's safe, Toni. She is going to be okay. I know you're scared, we all are worried about her." She felt his arms hold her as she broke into sobs.

Xxx-xx

An hour later, Toni tenses up and uncurls from FP's comfort. She sees a doctor walk towards them and instantly feels worried about Cheryl. She hasn't seen her wife since she was taken and she didn't know what that bastard did to her. Alice ran a hand down her back comfortingly and Toni breathes in.

"Cheryl Blossom?" Toni stands up," Yes? Is my wife okay?" The tall brunette sighs as he sits in the empty chair by her. "Mrs. Blossom, you're wife is still in surgery. Cheryl... she has some real severe burns on her arms and legs..." Toni inhaled involuntary as she tightened her embrace on the chair arm.

"Burns?"

"I know it's hard to think about... Mrs..."

"Toni. My name is Toni." She stated with a shaky voice.

The doctor smiled faintly." Okay, Toni. I'll be back with more news later, right now she is still in surgery. Her heart flatlined once. We were able to restart her heart. Your wife has been through a lot of stress." Toni was half listening, mainly focusing on the movements of the doctor's lips.

Her mind was elsewhere right now. All she could think about was Cheryl. Cheryl has to be okay. She had to be okay! Please. She kept pleading inside her head.

An another hour passed, FP gently tapped on Toni's shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts long enough for Toni to realize he was holding out a coffee. She looked forward, taking the cup and gently brought it to her lips.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly, taking a sip of the hot liquid. She set the cup back down and sighed," Did Alice call Betty?"

FP sighed briefly before run a stressed hand through his dark hair," Uh, yeah. Betty said she will be in town as soon as she can."

"Oh, good..." She said almost in disinterest. She didn't mean to sound the way she did. "I'm sure Cheryl will love that."

"Tiny?" She looked around and spotted Sweet Pea. "Pea... they found her." Sweet Pea's eyes stay on Toni's fragile ones as he pulled her into a hug and gave a brief look over her shoulder. FP nodded with a small smile.

"H...How is she?" The young serpent questioned, rubbing a hand on Toni's small.

FP explained what Cheryl's doctor said about an hour ago. He knew that Toni couldn't handle telling it over again for the third time. Alice went to Thistle-house to get her something to change into as they waited to hear more about Cheryl's condition. FP offered but Alice said she would. He stay back to make sure Toni didn't have a pain attack again. Over the weeks since Cher was taken she would have attacks that got so bad, FP came over to Thistle-house at three in the morning and stayed until she went back to sleep.

In all honesty, FP has no idea how the aftermath would be handled. He knew that PTSD also known as Post-Traumatic-Stress-disorder would be what Cheryl will be dealing with if she woke up- no she will, FP. He kept cursing himself internally. Cheryl has to be okay, there was no doubt in his mind... Well at least he keeps telling himself at night.

It wasn't long after Betty, Jug and the Andrews' got the call, the rushed to the hospital in greenfield. Soon, Toni was barbered by hugs and questions from her family and friends. Betty's eyes began to water when she was told the condition Charles found her cousin in. She couldn't imagine how Cheryl had felt during her captivity with Nick St. Clair. Sometimes she wished that the Black Hood would've killed Nick when she handed out his name.

Maybe she was just thinking selfishly, maybe not. She honestly didn't care. She wanted that rapist dead. A rapist that is what he is.

"Toni, it's good to see you again... I wish it was better circumstances..." She greeted with a hug and Toni smiled sadly at her.

"Me too... Betty. Me too." Toni sighs as she breaks the hug.

Alice came into the room, sporting two bags full of clothes and kindly handed it to Toni. Toni took the bags and went down the hall. She kept walking until she found a private room to change into her clothes. She sighed quietly to herself as she took a look in the mirror. Is that bags underneath her eyes?

Yes, it is. She hadn't been sleeping the greatest during this whole time. It had been a total of six hours a night at most she would get. She knew that her family and friends were concerned. She spent most nights awoken by nightmares and panic attacks. Each night the nightmares would increase the longer Cheryl was gone or missing for.


	14. Into A Dream

**Chapter 14: Into A Dream **

She awoke in field of roses, and other varieties of flowers. Completely confused what was going on around as she slowly lifted her head off the green ground. She looked around her surrounds in complete content. She kept walking as she saw humming birds and one thing that spoke to her.

"J-Jason?" Her voice was in a quiet whisper.

Her twin-brother raised his hand to her and she cautiously held out her hand for him to shake. She couldn't believe her brother was here with her. But how? He died three years ago.

"Cheryl, you finally made it. We've been expecting you." Jason greeted hauntingly.

"We?" She asked as she looks around frightened.

"Toni and I, sis." Toni? Her wife was also here? Where is she?

"T-T? She is here?" Jason nodded his head with a titled smile appearing on his face.

Cheryl shook her head," No. That isn't possible. I am still in Nick's warehouse bunker." JJ shook his head.

"You are not in the bunker anymore." Cheryl stared at him, unable to think.

"... If I'm not in the bunker, then where am I?" He didn't say anything. Instead he led Cheryl out of the ground and the scenery changed yet again. She continued to follow her brother's directions and kept a careful eye on Jason's red hair as they walked.

"Where am I, Jason?" When he didn't say anything. Cheryl put her hands on her hips in distrust," I'm not kidding, Jason. Tell me now where am I! I'm not playing around."

"Charging..." Cheryl heard echoing powerfully in her eardrums. A pit started to form painfully in her abdomen. She had a feeling that she couldn't just shake off her shoulders.

"Heaven, Cher."

Cheryl looked Jason horrifiedly in his eyes, which dazzled with grief that she didn't quite understand yet. But she would as soon as she connected the dots. "Heaven?" She whispers faintly into the air around her. She takes a second to let it sink in. "I am dead?"

She blinked her eyes closed, intensely thinking about what happened before she blacked out. Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest. She remember what happened before Nick left that morning to meet with who the hell cares. He sliced her with the knife but this time closer to her heart. She reopened her eyes and looked down.

Blood flowed down her chest, legs and arms. She looked on horrified what was going on. Her arms were blood red with her own blood. What was going on? What was going on?

"Cheryl!" She heard a familiar voice yell her name. "Baby, I'm here! Please... please don't leave me." The voice sounded so pained. It gave Cheryl chills as she kept listening.

Jason smiled sadly at her," It's time to choose." Cheryl looked back at him.

"Choose?"

Jason's hand gripped onto hers and he stared at her with sorrow-filled eyes. "You have to choose if you want stay with me or... go home. Be the twin that surpasses death. You have to make the decision if you want to leave Toni and come with me. It's all up to you. Choose wisely, you only have one chance, Chery." The words began to haunt her mind as she looked around her.

"But JJ... what about you? I miss you so much. I tried to be with you--" She was cut off by his voice.

"I know. I saw." His voice was soft and his eyes wander hers." I was one that saved you. I-I didn't want you to regret something you couldn't take back. I saw a future that you hadn't seen yet. And you know what that is?"

"You saved me?" She asked as her voice cracked. She had haunting nightmares about Jason coming back for her. She always thought he wanted her to suffer but it had been the completely the opposite.

"Of course, Chery. You are my sister. What Dad did is forever unforgivable. He's not here. He's in hell where he belongs." JJ spat with hatred lacing his tone. He softened his face and turned towards her," But you... you tried to safe me. I saw what you were willing to do for... during July when you faked my death just so I could be safe." A proud smile crept onto his face and Cheryl had to fight back tears.

"Really?" She was awestricken by what was coming out of his mouth. "Of course, like I told you I saw Toni, yes, your wife. I saw the great friends and even your adoption. I saw great things for you. That's why I saved you."

Her heart was swelling up with love and her eyes reflected onto her cheeks as she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you. Thank you, JJ." She sobbed against his protective arms.

"I would do anything for you, Chery. Anything, I mean it." He broke the hug and wiped Cheryl's tears off her cheeks. "Now it's time to make that you're choice."

She looked down at the palms of her hands and then sighed," I'll be fine. Take care of my babies for me." She didn't want to say goodbye. She wanted to stay with him.

She didn't think she could handle her life without him by her side. She thought all about their life... the life they would've had if Daddy hadn't murdered him. Walks around the Sweetwater with Juniper and Dagwood, laughing at them splashing each other.

"Are you staying or going home, Chery?"

—xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx—xxx-xxxx

Slight beeping echoed in the background as the young wife slept in the hospital chair. Her thoughts were all filled with her wife. She finally gotten to sleep after Cheryl was moved into a hospital room. FP offered to stay behind, but Toni causally told him to go back home for the night and she'd call him in morning if anything changed.

A knock broke Antonette from her weak slumber and her attention went straight to the door. She blinked her eyes as rubbed them gently to get the sand dust away. Once her vision was clearer, a woman holding a chart came into view.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The lady with blonde hair apologized. "I'm the night nurse, Jessica. I'm here to check her chart. I'm sorry if I woke you."

Toni smiled kindly at her," Oh, it's okay." She whispered, still groggy from sleep. She looked around the room, noticing in the corner was a litter of bears and cards by the empty chair.

Jessica caught her eyes," Your wife has quite a family. They came in about ten minutes ago to drop them off. I think one of said he left a snack for you... Fangs, I think his name was."

Toni carefully stood up from the chair and went over to the corner and picked up a Jim Stick. She smiled fondly at the item. Fangs always knew what to get her. He knew when she wasn't feeling the best or sad to get Jimmy Sticks to keep her happy. He had been during that for years... even way before they found they were related to each other.

After the nurse left the room, Toni sat back down in the chair and pulled out her phone. She decided to scroll around on Facebook, making a quick status update about Cheryl's condition for her own sake. For while she took time looking at cute puppies and LGBQT posts to keep her spirts up. And then eventually she clicked on the name- Fangs boy and started typing him a thank you.

**Tiny T: **Thanks, Bro. I really have missed these babies.

A few seconds later she received a response. She laughed quietly to herself at what he sent her and for the first in a few days... Toni felt refreshed.

**Fangsboy**: You're welcome, Tiny T. I figured since you have been without them since you moved, I would give them to you. Call me if you ever need a breather, alright?

**Tiny T**: I will, Fangs. It's getting late but I just wanted to say thank you. I really needed one, bro.

They said their good nights and Toni turned off her screen, plugged it into the charger in the wall outlet and closed her eyes. When she reopened her eyes it was morning. She grabbed Cheryl's hands and brought to her lips and gently kissed them.

"Cher... please don't leave me. I don't think I can handle it. These weeks without you almost nearly killed me, Baby. Please... wake up... please." She pleaded as she laid her head on her. "Please, Baby. I love you--" She was cut off by an alarm and a faint high pitch beeping echoing in her ears.

"Help! I need help in here!" She screamed onto of her lungs as she watched the monitor that Cheryl was hooked up to had a straight line come across the screen. "My wife! Someone please!" She yelled out again as she fought tears back.

The room felt claustrophobic as doctors and nurses with a charging cart came bursting in. Toni watched in denial as some put these paddles into Cheryl's chest. "Pushing one epi..."

"Charging to 100!" Jessica yelled as she slammed the paddles onto her patient's chest.

Toni shook her head as she watched horrified when Cheryl's unresponsive body jolted upwards off the bed. She caught the nurse's gaze and then Jessica yelled out again," Still nothing. Charge to 150!" The paddles came down again and still the same thing happened.

"Still in vib." Another nurse yelled.

Jessica huffed out air," Alright, come on, Cheryl. Don't do this sweetie." She sighed and gave a look to the screen again," Charge to 200." She ordered.

"Charging to 200!" Another nurse yelled. "Clear!" Cheryl's body jolted again.

Jessica looked over and noticed that Cheryl's wife was still in the room. "Sweetie, you can't be in here. I'm sorry, you'll have to wait in the waiting room into a doctor comes out." She gently escorted her out of the room.

Cheryl!" Toni cried painfully as she watched the scene unfold in front of her as soon she was pushed out the door. "Baby, I'm here! Please... please don't leave me!" She cried as she kept looking in from the window as the team worked on her wife.

-xxx—xxxx

I'm sorry for the heartbreaking cliffhanger. It will be okay. I'm sorry if I'm scaring you. I hope you liked the moment with Jason and Cheryl. I thought since we never heard Jason speak it would be nice. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm working on the next one right now.

Love Aut!


	15. Home’s Where I Belong

Chapter 15: Home's Where I Belong

July 15th, 2019

FP awoke to his phone blaring next to their bed. Alice nudges him gently to wake him from his sleep. FP groggily reaches over to grab his phone and blinks his eyes when he sees Toni's name appear on his screen. That's never a good sign. He looked at the time and inhaled deeply before answering the phone.

"Hello?" He cleared his throat," Toni?" He heard Toni's frantic breathing. "S-She stopped breathing! H-Her heart stopped, FP! I-I-I don't know what happened!" FP jolted out of bed, causing Alice to worry when she caught the sheer whiteness on his face.

"Whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Alice and I'll be right there. Just stay calm. We will be right there, okay?" He heard a muffled response that was a cry. "Okay..."

As soon he hung up the phone, he quickly threw on some clothes and headed for downstairs, leaving Alice confused in his wake. Alice quickly followed him and got into their car. "FP, Baby, what happened?" She was scared to death what that answer might be to her question.

"Cheryl's heart stopped when Toni was talking to her. We need to go to hospital." He explained as he pulled out of the driveway.

Alice's eyes filled with tears as she broke into sobs as FP drove them back to the hospital. She called Betty, Archie, Veronica before they pulled into the parking lot. FP found them a parking spot and they quickly made their way to Toni. Toni fell immediately into FP's arms.

"I just don't understand... she was fine. She was fine!" Toni cried as FP soothes her with a calmly voice. "It's going to be okay. She will make it through this. No serpent is left behind." He added the serpent law to calm her nerves.

It seemed like hours when Cheryl's doctor finally walks into the waiting room with an unreadable expression on his face. Toni listens numbly, FP asks the question and well, Alice held the fragile woman in her arms, rocking her as tears cascade down her cheeks. The wait is agony waiting to happen. Antoinette knows her life has fallen apart before her own very eyes, but she doesn't want to admit those harsh thoughts just yet.

Charles came shortly after he'd gotten the call from his mother. Jughead met with Archie, he was still grieving over his father, losing another person might push the young hero over the edge. Veronica had selfish thoughts. She tried to keep them at bay. But it never did work, did it? She thought when she first came to Riverdale, kissing Betty to make the cheer team. Learning about Cheryl's life, how dark and twisted it was for her.

Even now as she sat in a chair, waiting for the news. She worried. She was scared that one of her best friends could die. She had to fight back the tears from escaping, trying to be brave for Cheryl's wife.

"Is she..." She was afraid to even finish the question. Toni shakes her head, trying to be strong and put-together but in fact she is the complete opposite. She knows she's falling.

Cheryl's doctor pulls her aside," Toni, we were able to restart her heart. She is back in the ICU. We want to keep motioning her and we hope to see improvements over the next three days..." Toni zones out after she heard how many days. FP pulls into his arms, nodding as the doctor explained what was going to be happening for meantime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxx

July 16th, 2019

It was a new day or at least the family hoped. The young Blossom didn't show any signs of waking up. And her wife began to worry. Her family began to feel her slowly slipping away from them. In all honesty, none of them knew what the outcome will be. And that was what scared them the most.

Betty strokes the hair on Cheryl's head as she told her all about her job, Jughead breaking off their engagement, Toni's sleepless nights. She even cried, begging for her to wake up.

"Cheryl, I know we haven't always been there for each other in the past, but I know that you needed here, at home. You came into my life when I didn't know I needed it... I'm still trying to grasp on why you are in my life. No, I don't regret saving your life at Sweetwater. You are my cousin, even though our fathers' are horrible people, you... you always were there for me. You saved my life countless times, you even went undercover for me during the whole Farm saga." She frowns at the stillness in her face. "Come on, Cheryl... I love you...this whole family adores you. I'm so fucking glad that you became my sister. So, please wake up. We need you... I-I need you, Toni... she needs to alive, Cheryl." Her throat begins to feel constricted by tears, getting caught inside.

She squeezed her hand, holding it to her temple, and whispers." Get better, Cher."

She exits the room a few minutes later. FP realizes that he's never really gone into the room yet. Maybe he's scared. He knows that Cheryl loves this family and would do anything to protect them. He finds himself in the room, feeling anything around him. He saw her as his own, he remembered the day he asked her if she wanted to be adopted by then. He would never forget that day.

October 3rd, 2018

Him and Alice walked up to the massive door with fear and also anxiety in their hearts. They waited for Cheryl to open the door and Cheryl's eyes lit up with surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in curiosity.

FP exhaled briefly, his heart got caught in his chest. "Um... Cheryl, Alice and I have been discussing a possibility of adopting."

Cheryl crinkles her eyebrow," Adopting?"

Alice finally spoke up," We want to adopt you, Cheryl." Cheryl coughed as she started choking on the air she breathed in.

She stared at them wide-eyed as she took the news. They wanted to adopt her? Like legally welcome her into their lives? She couldn't believe you words she was hearing. FP saw when she said to choke and it worried him. He exchanged a look with his wife and started to slowly walk towards her, careful not to spook her too much.

"Wait, you're serious!" She stated, eyes widening in shock. "You guys want me to be your adopted daughter?"

Alice nodded her head as she curled into FP's body," Of course, Cheryl! You're family!" Cheryl's eyes blurred with tears.

"Wow..." She took a step back," Yes, I'll be your daughter!" She exclaimed, seconds later she was wrapped in by their arms.

FP smiles," Welcome to the family, Kid."

July 16th, 2019

He strolled to Cheryl's hospital bed, fighting away the tears that he could already feel building up in his brown eyes. This was so much harder than he expected it to be. He pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Sweetheart, please... don't..." His eyes began to well up with more tears. "I-I love you a lot, Cheryl. I know you will always have this part of you that hates me for my involvement in your twin's death. I should've went to the authorities right when I found Jason in the Wyrm. I will always feel guilt-written about not doing the right thing. I know you told Veronica that you don't blame me but I can tell there's still a part of you that hates me. I-I'm so so sorry that I didn't save Jason when I had the chance to."

He looked down at her fair pale complexion and kissed her forehead gently," I chose to walk away and take the fall to keep my son alive." He took a deep breath and exhaled," and when Alice and I told you we wanted to adopt you... your eyes just lit up like never before. I don't think you-you ever had someone care enough and that is a damn shame. I chose to make you my daughter because I saw potential in you." He kept talking as tears now spilled freely down his cheeks.

"I really wanted justice for you. He's now locked up but that doesn't take back what he's already done. I wanted to kill that slimy bastard. I'm so fucking grateful that he never--" He choked up enough to keep his mouth shut. All he wanted was for his baby to be okay. He missed her sassy remarks, spiteful comebacks and most of all her smile.

He missed her smile. He didn't realize was crying that loud when arms pulled him into a hug. He heard calming shushes and felt strokes in his black hair. He blinked his eyes and caught the sight of honey blond hair. He inhaled the scent and knew immediately who it was holding him.

"Honey? She's going to make it through this, right?" He found himself asking.

Alice inhaled sharply at the question. She really hoped for a good turnout. But it wasn't in her hands, not anymore. It was up to Cheryl. It is her choice if she is coming home or not... Alice shook her head against the thought.

"She's going to pull through... but if she doesn't..." Her voice cracked, fighting back tears from escaping. FP looked Alice for a long second and shook his head," I can't... she has to make it , Al. She's ours."

"I know... I know." She sighed painfully.

-xxx-cxxx

The headline popped up on the scene causing the whole room to come to stand-still. A blood-pulsing reflex over came Toni. "Local found in Greenfield- warehouse a couple hours from her home. The local's name has been released is Cheryl Blossom. She was taken from her home in Riverdale on June 8th of this summer. The story is still being updated at this time and no words from the family.

Blossom was taken by Nick St. Clair and is now in custody. Cheryl's condition is still unknown. This have been a trying time for the family and we hope to see great improvements. There has been a tough road and we send our best wishes." Toni turned away from the TV, trying to keep her tears from falling down her cheeks.

-xxxxxx———xxxxx————xxxxx

An old voicemail plays teasingly in the girl's ears. She anxiously pulls out her cell phone and raises it to her ear. She stills under the waves that overcame the voicemail box.

"Hi, Baby, it's me. I was just calling to see how your day was going. I'm going out with the girls tonight. Betty came into town. She's still heartbroken over her breakup with Hobo. I know you're probably rolling your eyes when you finally listen to this. I just want you to know I love you and I'll see you when Veronica lets you go home. I have something special planned... anyways I love you and talk to you when you call me back." Cheryl's cheery voice made a smile appear on Antoinette's lips.

"End of message." The annoying automated voice interrupts. Toni presses number 7 to save the message. "Saved Message. Tuesday, July 2nd, 2018." She waited for the voice of her lovely wife to appear.

"TT, it's me. Can you stop at Pop's to me a Cherry Cola? I know it's half-way cross from our town but I really miss Pop's Cola. He serves the best. Thank you. Call me or text me after you get this. Love you, Baby!" Toni giggled as she recalled when she listened to that voicemail message. She did ended up getting that message and brought the cola from Pop's on her way home from work.

Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks as she listened to the most recent one that she didn't remember getting. She gasped outwardly when she heard it.

"Hey... Baby. It's me, your wife. I just want you to know that I love you very much, and if anything ever happens to me that it's okay to move on with someone new. I know you are at work right now and you'll be home at 12. Also, you've probably haven't seen it yet. TT, I love you so much. When you asked me out after Love, Simon, I never thought I would ever find love. My mother always discouraged my love life and I never knew what love-true love was until I met you. I know it's going to sound cliché and like from every movie I've ever made fun of. But it's true, Toni. I have something I need to tell you and I hope you forgive me. The reason why you're safe has been broken into was... was because of me... I've been taken money from the safe. I'm so so sorry and I'll never forgive myself. The reason is because I've been being blackmailed and... I've been trying to protect my family. If you are getting this message... it means something happened to me. They got what they wanted and I hope you aren't too upset with me. I'm so sorry, TT. I love you and I'll never stop. Goodbye, my lovely TT." The message ended, leaving Toni mixed emotions.

She looked down at the phone and read the date. Her heart stalled to a stop. The date read: June eighth twenty-nineteen 10:33 P.M.

"Oh, Cher..." She cried as she held the phone to her chest and looked around the room. Toni's eyes wander over to the bed. Cheryl's stiff form still laid there with closed eyes.

"Can I come in?" The voice shifted her attention away from Cheryl and over to the door.

She nodded," Of course, Jughead. You're always welcome." The smile flatter on her lips as she tried to seem happy about his visit.

Jughead slowly walked into the ICU room, holding a bear that was blood Cherry red in his arms and set it down by the other sympathy gifts in the corner. He didn't know what to say to Toni. Emotions wasn't really his expertise and you usually had Betty for that department. Now since he broke off their engagement, they both wanted different things, moved to colleges that were far from each other. He didn't have her help with this one. He was all on his own. Here we go, Jughead told himself as he approach the empty chair.

"How are you doing?" Toni shot him a glare. Okay wrong question, Jones. He slowly sank into the chair and turned himself to face her. "I'm sorry I haven't been around... I've been looking- well I had been looking for leads."

Toni scoffed," Oh, really? Because I know you were having a lot fun partying it up with that Jane chic! I needed my best friend and you were gone!" She exclaimed, huffing her chest.

Jones softened his eyes and tried to take her hand, but she snatched it back." No. You don't get to do that." Jughead removed his hands.

"I couldn't okay. Cheryl was like my sister I never thought I would need. I'm not good with emotions you know that... I know it's no excuse but I couldn't handle it, okay?"

He started to explain that he tried to find out what Penelope's enemies were and if they had anything to do with Cheryl. He had found nothing and when he learned it was Nick. He decided to pay him a visit.

"Jones... what did you do?"

Jughead refused to meet her eyes," Jughead Jones, what did. You. Do?" She paused each time to show how serious she was.

"I paid him a visit." He said, keeping tight-lipped and refusing to give any info.

Toni rolled her eyes and then leaned closer when she spotted something on his neck. "Is that--" He cut her off abruptly.

"Toni, drop it." He growled as Toni shook her head with the feeling that Jughead had made him pay for what he did. "There's nothing to worry about." She scoffed again.

"Nothing to worry about? Really Jones? You come in here and tell me that you paid him a visit and now you expect me not to worry?!" She argued as her blood started boiling.


	16. Oh, Toodles!

**Warning! This chapter mentions some touchy topics. Please read this with caution and if it is too much for you, feel free to skip over that part of the story.**

**Chapter 16: Oh, Toodles!**

**July 17th, 2019**

The heart rate monitor waves spiked, causing the anxious-ridden wife to jump of out her sleep. "Cher? Are you okay?" The wife noticed the lines going faster and starts to freak out. "Nurse! I need a nurse!" She called out.

The room starts swarming with nurses and doctors, causing a commotion to awaken. "Miss Blossom, you have been in a comatose state. We are going to take the tubes out."

The patient's eyes started to flicker rapidly. She starts to calm down when she heard a nurse's instructions. She looked around the room and sees the first thing that popped her mind. She feels a strong urge to cough after the tubes were removed from her throat.

"Miss Blossom, can you see my fingers?" She gave a nod. "Okay. How many am I holding?" She blinked her eyes and held up two fingers. The doctor smiles at her and nods," Yes. I am holding two fingers. Now I need to answer with your words. Can you do that?"

"T-Two." She answered back with a hoarse voice. "Very good, Cheryl." Her doctor praised her and she gave a small look toward Toni.

"T-T-Toni?" Toni's eyes flooded with tears." Yes, Cher?" Cheryl found herself overwhelmed with emotions. Cheryl grabbed Toni's hand and whispers softly." J-jay sent me back." Toni watches as her wife's eyes flutter closed.

Toni shoots a frantic look over to Jessica and Jess smiled softly at her." Her body just needs rest, Toni. She's going to be fine." She let out a relieved sigh and kissed Cher's forehead.

"Why don't you call your family and tell them the good news?" She heard Jess suggest.

Over the past few days, Jess, the night nurse has been very helpful during this time. Jessica bended a little bit to let her stay an hour after visiting hours. Jessica did get in trouble but she told her it was worth it. If it made someone's day better, it was all worth it.

"Okay. I'll do that." She muttered as she gathered her purse and serpent jacket off the nearby chair. She turned her head and before she could get the word out." I'll let you know if anything changes." She took that as her answer and left the room to make her call.

She had a lot of her mind and now conveniently the news turns on in the waiting room. Her eyes widened in shock. He didn't... no...no, no, no. Jughead just said he paid a visit. She knew better than to trust his word.

Her phone pings in her back pocket. She takes her phone out and looked down. She read the caller ID and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Tiny, it's all over the news." She heard Fangs' frantic voice screech into her ears.

"Fangs, calm down. What is on the news?"

"Nick. He hung himself in his cell last night. Jughead said that FP got the call from Shankshaw and that means his charges meant nothing."

"Wait, wait. Jughead said he paid a visit. You don't think he'd...?" She trailed off as she looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was snooping.

"I don't know, Tiny. It all seems fishy. I mean... Jones was pretty pissed off a few nights ago and now scumbag is dead."

Toni takes a minute to pause and than opened her mouth again," If... if Jughead did it. You know what that means."

"Yeah, I do."

"No serpent is left behind." Fangs and Toni recited the law together. It was their oath to the gang. Their family. "Does FP know?"

"No, not yet, Toni. So are we confronting Jones or not?"

"I'll handle Jones, Fangs. You just sit tight and bring me some more Jim sticks." Fangs chuckles.

"On it, Sis."

Toni hung up the phone and held it to her chest," Oh, Jones. What did you just do?" She thought to herself as she tried to keep calm.

When she ended the call and about ten minutes later, FP came into the waiting area. She could see the anxiety on his face.

"Is-"

"She's fine, FP. She woke up a little bit ago. She was very tired and I'll keep you updated." FP sighed relievedly as he plopped into a chair.

-xxxx-

**July 24th, 2019**

It had been a week since Cheryl came home from the hospital, learned that Nick scum had his final hurrah before he passed. The St. Clair's sent gift baskets filled remorse cookies and even a little cash. Cheryl looked at the cookies with displeasure. She had scoffed when she saw them. That's all they could do? A lazy 'I'm sorry' basket for all her troubles. She had been held captive, almost raped twice now. She had gotten in a good punch before his parents set him up.

Every night she still wakes up screaming her lungs off, remembering his voice taunting her when she begged for food. She still hasn't told Toni what he had done when she was in that hideous bunker.

"Cher?" Cheryl heard Toni's sweet sounding voice echo through the hallway.

"In here, Babe!" She yelled back, head falling into the pillow.

Toni walks into their bedroom, sighing in relief to find her wife in bed. Her heart actually sped up when she didn't get a response right a way. She looked at her wife and almost cried.

"Cher, you are home." She whispered as her eyes started to fill up with tears.

Cheryl's heart snapped in half at the fear in her wife's voice. She could tell that her disappearance really scared her. "Babe.." She patted the mattress as a sign for her to sit.

"Cher..."

Cheryl silenced her with a kiss. "TT, I'm ready to tell you what happened."

Antoinnette's eyes widened." Are you sure, Cher? I can wait until you feel comfortable." Cheryl nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm sure, TT."

Cheryl began telling Toni about her time in the underground bunker. Toni's teeth clenched when she learned that St. Clair taunted her with food and then didn't give to her. She listened as Cheryl explained why she had scars from the knifes, chains. By time Cheryl finished, Toni's and her eyes were not even a bit dry.

"Did...?" Cheryl shook her head.

"He almost had the chance, but your guys' plan stalled him. He did hurt me before he left. I can still envision the look on his face. I can still feel his breath on my neck as... h-he tried to take off my c-clothes." She paused briefly, taking a break to calm herself.

"Oh, god, Cheryl. I'm so so sorry you had to go through that again." Toni apologized as she wiped away Cheryl's tears with her thumb.

Cheryl leaned into Toni's gentle touch as the covers were pulled over their bodies. She had missed falling asleep in her lover's arms every night. Toni's breath blew against her neck as her eyes start to shut for the night. It had been a hard discussion for her. She was worn out.

She was happy to be back him, safe in her TT's warmth. Nick was now haunting in hell and she could finally stop worrying he's lurking in the shadows. But what interested the most had to be how quickly it happened. The only question she had now that caused her brain to stir.

Who killed Nick St. Clair?

And when she finds out who did, they will receive a prize. Because to be honest, if she could, Nick would've died by her hand.

—xxxx

You can relax knowing that Cheryl's life isn't at stake. I wasn't going to kill her. I love her too much to ever kill her off. I think there will be another chapter and then I think that will be it. The mystery is really over, Nick is dead and now all that's left is to wrap it all up.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stayed tuned for the end.


End file.
